1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to undergarment structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved condom pocket underwear wherein the same is arranged for the securement of a condom member within a pocket of the underwear garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of sexually transmissive diseases in contemporary society requires the utilization of various precautions to prevent spread of disease. The instant invention provides for advantages over the prior art by utilizing a pocket member integrally formed relative to an undergarment structure in combination with a condom positioned therewithin for ease of access thereto. Prior art undergarment construction is exemplified to accommodate various activity such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,958 to Webster wherein an underwear member utilizes a partitioning liner to maintain an undergarment in position during various physical activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,239 to Ichikawa sets forth an undergarment member for men, including a hip covering portion covering a user's hips to further include a crotch covering portion of predetermined configuration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved condom pocket underwear as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.